My R
by Forgotten64
Summary: Kuroko was going to do it today. He stood on top of the school's roof and took his shoes off. But then he realized he wasn't alone. There was a boy that looked a lot like him wearing a hair clip. Before Kuroko could process what was happening he spoke. "Hey. Don't do it, please."


AN: Inspired by this song. watch?v=tZ4cM0hYofc This song hit me really hard and inspired me. There are suicide attempts and mentions of child abuse. If these make you uncomfortable, please don't read. In Japan when someone is going to commit suicide, they take their shoes off first.

* * *

His footsteps echoed as he climbed the stone stairs of the school. Each step felt unbearable heavy, but he felt ready for this. He reached the roof's door, gripping the handle tightly and swinging it open. A breeze ruffled his soft blue locks. The sun was shinning brightly, despite the horror that would happen soon.

Kuroko, breathed in and out slowly. He began to take his shoes off when he realized that he wasn't alone. There on the edge of the building stood a boy wearing a hair clip. He looked a lot like Kuroko

"Hey, don't do it, please."

The words left Kuroko's lips before he could process what was happening. The boy with the hair clip looked back at Kuroko with a surprised, yet sad expression.

 _Why did I just say that?_ The phantom asked himself. He couldn't care what this person did, but honestly he felt anger boiling inside him. _Why did he get here before me?_

"You're probably wondering why I'm up here," the boy with the hair clip said. Kuroko's attention turned back to boy standing on the edge, for a moment he forget he was there. "You've probably heard it all before," the boy continued. "I had a partner, whom I was really close to. I thought he was the one, but then he told me he was done."

"Are you kidding me!?" Kuroko screamed uncharacteristically. "This stupid reason is why your here before me!?" The boy flinched, surprised by Kuroko's rage. "Your here whining because you can't have what you want? At least you haven't had anything stolen from you!"

 _When you come to hate something you liked, it is incredibly painful_.

The boy's surprise faded away. He smiled, "I'm feeling better, thank you for listening." The boy with the hair clip then disappeared.

* * *

Kuroko walked up the stairs to the roof once again, telling himself that today would be the day. As he got to the top, he started to take off his shoes when he realized that he wasn't alone again. A boy as short as can be, that looked much like Kuroko, was sitting on the edge of the building. He turned his head back to look at the basketball player. He looked so sad and depressed.

"You're probably wondering why I'm up here? You've probably heard it all before." The short boy sighed, "I'm used to being ignored. Not a lot of people even realize that I'm sitting right next to them sometimes, but the people who I called teammates, the friends who always knew where I was are ignoring me now. They all got so strong that it seems they don't need my help anymore."

"Are you kidding me?" Kuroko said in disbelief. Rage was starting to boil inside him for the second day in a row. "There's people at home that love you right!? There's always a dinner waiting for you at home isn't there!?"

 _Mom and dad are fighting again. I wonder when they'll stop._

The short boy flinched and tears started to poor from his eyes.

"I'm hungry," the boy as short as can be then disappeared.

* * *

Day after day, there was a new person the roof. Always someone there, ready to jump before the phantom and each time Kuroko heard their woes and managed to talk them out of it. And yet he knew, that no one would ever do this for him.

Kuroko tugged on the collar of his shirt, trying to cover the bandages around his neck. He started to rub his bandaged wrists as he trudged up the stairs to the school's roof.

 _They still sting,_ he thought. Bad memories flooded his mind of why his neck and wrists were bandaged. He opened the door to the top of the building and like all the days before there was someone here before the basketball player.

This boy was wearing a basketball jacket. His neck and wrists her bandaged too and there was blood seeping through the white cloth. The boy looked much like Kuroko and he looked back at him with a pained look.

 _He's hurting just like me,_ Kuroko thought, a lump forming in his throat.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." The boy said, "I just want to stop the scares that keep growing every time I go home."

Words fell from Kuroko's lips. He didn't know why he said them, but he did. And they were words he couldn't believe, "Hey, don't do it, please."At this moment Kuroko didn't know what to do. He couldn't help this boy in anyway. Tears started to poor from eyes. He couldn't stop them, like he can't stop him. "Just go so I can't see that expression of yours!" He screamed. It was too much for him.

The boy didn't even flinch, he just stared at Kuroko.

"I guess today just isn't my day," the boy with the basketball jacket then disappeared.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Tetsu lately?" Aomine asked as he sat down. All sitting at one cafeteria table were Teikou's star basketball players. "He's been missing more than usual."

"Why do you ask, you're never at practice anymore," Midorima said calmly.

"Didn't Kurokocchi quit the team?" Kise questioned, interjecting into the conversation.

"He did," Akashi stated.

"Have you all seen that Kuro-chin's neck and wrists have been bandaged lately?" Murasakibara said.

"What?"

"Yeah, for the past couple of days he's had them bandaged. I think he's trying to hide them, but he's doing a bad job."

"We need to find him."

* * *

Today there was no one here.

It was just Kuroko. No one to interfere. He took his shoes off and placed them on the edge of building.

He took off his hair clip.

And his basketball jacket.

This short boy as could be stood on the edge of the school's rooftop and jumped.

But warm hands grabbed him before he could.


End file.
